


I Baked You a Pie

by PineappleGod



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Matt needs a hug, Tom is a grumpy bean, Tord just wants to sleep, am i okay, are you proud of me mom, fluffy fluff fluff, gay bois, i think, this was so bad holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleGod/pseuds/PineappleGod
Summary: Edd wakes up to a very grumpy Tom and a confused Matt. Just another Tuesday.





	I Baked You a Pie

**Author's Note:**

> There was an attempt at fluff. And pie.

A loud crash coming from the kitchen was enough to startle Edd from his sleep. Grumbling, he slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Without bothering to get dressed, he walked out of his room and down the hall. As he got closer to the kitchen, he heard hushed voices talking back and forth to each other.

"Dammit, Matt you probably woke him up-"

"I didn't mean to drop it!"

"I don't care if you meant to or not, just clean this up before- and he's already awake."

Edd stared at his two roommates for a moment. Rubbing one of his eyes, he noticed shards of glass on the floor.

"What broke this time?" he sighed. It was probably the third time this week that something had shattered because someone dropped it.

"Just a cup. Not one of the more expensive ones you like so much." Tom replied. Matt had already left to grab a broom, so it was just Edd and Tom.

"I swear, you two are going to have to buy me more dishes if you keep this up." Edd rolled his eyes just as Matt walked back in.

"Why was the broom in the hallway conveniently right next to the kitchen?" the ginger asked as he began to sweep the glass from the floor.

"I dunno. Maybe you didn't put it away yesterday after breaking your mirror." Tom replied, stepping aside so that Matt could get all the shards into a little pile. Edd followed suit before furrowing his eyebrows.

"What's burning?" he questioned, looking at the toaster. After seeing nothing in it that could be burnt, he turned back to Tom, who was rushing toward the oven. Edd didn't know how he hadn't noticed the smoke floating out until Tom opened it. After watching him put on an oven mitt and pulling out a charred pan, Edd walked over and inspected it. "It that supposed to be a pie?"

Tom closed the oven door and set the mitt down on the counter. "Yeah...it was. Matt and I found a recipe that seemed simple enough. But SOMEONE told me the wrong time!" He turned around and glared at Matt, who pouted.

"I thought it said 450 minutes, not 45!"

"Clearly! Where are your contacts?!" Tom asked, his voiced laced with annoyance. Matt winced, quickly throwing the pile of glass into the trash.

"On my eyes..." he mumbled. Edd groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tom, stop being so ru-"

"Why the hell are you guys being so damn loud?! Can't a guy get some sleep?" a new voiced growled tiredly. Edd turned around to see Tord in all his communist glory.

"Sorry, Tord! Didn't realize you were still trying to sleep," Matt apologized. "Do you need anything? Coffee, maybe?" Tord blinked a few times, seemingly still half asleep.

"You know me too well." the Norwegian purred, walking over to the couch and falling face first onto the throw pillows. Tom walked over and poked the back of Tord's head.

"Oi, don't take up the entire couch, commie. Some of us use it, too." Tord groaned and curled up slightly, making a bit of room for someone to sit down. Tom rolled his "eyes" and sat down, ruffling the short commie's hair. Everyone had a small habit of messing with Tord's hair. Not that he minded. As long as they didn't ruin his "perfect horns", he was okay with it. "Sorry if Mattie was being too loud." Tord turned over, setting his head on Tom's thighs. 

"You were being the loudest. I could hear you from my room." he smiled. Tom flicked his boyfriend's forehead, a small smile creeping onto his face. Edd walked in holding the remote. He turned on the TV and sat down on Tord's stomach.

"FAEN EDD GET OFF OF ME" Tord started trying to push him off, but the Brit refused to move. He seemed just content sitting on Tord's stomach.

"Edd, please get off of him. I need you all to move so I can sit down." Matt picked Edd up with his S H E E R S T R E N G T H and set him down somewhere else on the couch. Tord sat up, dramatically gasping for breath.

"Edd, I think you crushed every bone in my-" he gasped even louder, before receding into a coughing fit. "-body." Tom and Edd started laughing at Tord's antics, but Matt just sighed and sat down between Edd and Tord. Edd immediately leaned on the ginger's shoulder, watching the large screen as the group's favorite show started playing. He looked over to see Tord sitting on Tom's lap and resting his head on the alcoholic's chest. He felt Matt's arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

A few minutes after the show started, Ringo jumped on the couch with excessively muddy paws. He started jumping between them, getting everyone's clothes messy.

"RINGO NOOOOO STOPPPP!" Edd whined, trying to gently push the grey cat off of him. Ringo just slipped out of his grasp and jumped onto Matt, earning a "NOT THE FACE!" in response. Tom and Tord just laughed that the sight of the cat getting mud all over their boyfriends as they desperately tried to get Ringo off the couch.

"TOM TORD HELP!" Edd cried out to the two men who just shook their heads. At one point, Tord took out his phone and started recording the fiasco in front of him. It took probably half an hour to pick up Ringo and rush him to the bathroom, all while Matt was complaining about how his favorite shirt was now ruined. Tom and Tord had turned back to the TV, still huddled together as The Cats started it's newest episode.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. And failed. But that's okay.


End file.
